


it takes courage to say i'm sorry….

by bookworm116



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm116/pseuds/bookworm116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ed edd n eddy are older now, maybe not more mature, but at least older. they're going into high school in one year, and already their friendship is falling apart. can the ed's stick together? or will they be pulled apart?</p><p>read this idiotic story to find out.<br/>or don't.<br/>i wouldn't.</p><p>(edit) this is a ed edd n eddy story based off a series of books i read.<br/>i thought the books were awesome, so now i'm going to make a terrible story with my favorite characters.<br/>enjoy!!  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the way it used to be

**scammer101 has opened a chatroom at 11:15 am**

**scammer101: sup people?** **  
**

edman11: hiya, eddy!

**scammer101: hi, ed.**

**scammer101: hey, is double d around?**

edman11: eddy can we please please please please go to the beech?

**scammer101: i'm game.**

**scammer101: double d's got his computer on but he's not talking to us! double d, we know you're there!**

**Eddwardwith2d's has joined the chatroom at 11:32 am**

_Eddwardwith2d's: Eddy, i have homework! Such a thing exists, you know. There are more educational things to do then sit around at a computer desk all day! This test counts for more than half of our g.p.a this semester!_

**scammer101: yawn.**

edman11: hey double d u want 2 go 2 the beech?

_Eddwardwith2d's: I'm sorry, ed, but i do have homework. Tommorow, yes?_

edman11: okay.. :/

**eddwardwith2d's has left the chatroom at 11:40 am**

**scammer101: no beach today.**

edman11: but double d said tomorrow, eddy!

**scammer101: why was his computer on if he was doing homework? i think he's lying.**

edman11: uh… maybe he was looking something up.

**scammer101: and where the hell does he get off** **telling us the same thing over and over again?! he has homework, can't go to the beach. he had to mow the lawn, can't go to the beach. he had to make lunch for his parents, can't go to the beach! he has to do homework again, can't go to the beach! he's treating us like shit! it's like we don't matter to him anymore. he could just stop talking to us and never care!!**

edman11: he has a right to hang out with other people.

**scammer101: i haven't seen him in a month. a MONTH, ED! AND HE LIVES RIGHT ACROSS THE STREET FROM ME!**

edman11: okay! i haven't seen him either. but maybe he just needs some time…

**scammer101: oh, i've given that idiot TIME! what HE needs is a bonk on the head to remind him who his REAL friends are!!!**

edman11: eddy… do you think double d's moving on from us?

**scammer 101: i just want double d to come back.**

edman11: i wish we could be 12 again.

**scammer101: well, we're not going back to the good old days, ed. i gotta go. see ya.**

edman11: :( **  
**

 

****

 


	2. secrets revealed

                                                          edman11 has opened a chatroom at 10:23 pm

 

Edman11: Eddy? Eddy, answer me! I know you're there!

**Scammer101** **: he's a lying fink, ed. a double crosser. He was with marie and he doesn't even care. He was with MARIE.**

Edman11: so he was. So what?

**Scammer101** **: he said he was going to hang out with us today! He doesn't like us anymore, ed, get over it.**

scammer101 had left the chatroom at 10:27 pm

edman11: eddy?

edman11: EDDDY!

Edman11: eddy please?

edman11: :(

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

                                                          edman11 has opened a chatroom at 10:34 pm

 

Edman11: DOUBLE D YOU BETTER ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW OR NO PRIVILEGES FOR YOU YOUNG MAN!

_Eddwardwith2d's_ _: ed, i've got homework. This better be important._

Edman11: eddy's mad, double d. he left his house a few minutes ago with a gun in his hand.

~~~~_eddwardwith2d's: WHAT?!_   


edman11: we gotta go after him, double d. we gotta help him, we gotta do something! maybe he's gonna kill himself!

_eddwardwith2d's: highly unlikely.but we should follow him, just in case._

edman11: i never seen him so mad, double d.

_eddwardwith2d's: eddy angry is very easy to imagine._

edman11:he's furious.

_eddwardwith2d's: oh no_ _….._


	3. one of these days…

                                                **scammer101 has opened a chatroom at 5:42 pm**

**scammer101: ED! LOG ON TO THIS CHATROOM RIGHT NOW I GOTTA TELL U WHAT HAPPENED!!!**

edman11: you were gone! and then you were left with a gun, and then you came back and then you were here!!

**scammer101: it wasn't a gun. it was a bag of tater tots, numbskull.**

edman11: naughty, naughty eddy.

**scammer101: WHATEVER. now this is important, ed so PAY ATTENTION!!! i went to the trailer park.**

edman11: OH NO! KANKERS EDDY!! BAD FOR ED

**scammer101: i went to the trailer park to see why double d was hanging out with marie and LAUGHING. >:(**

edman11: becuz marie is suddenly nice!!! she has TRANSFORMED into a brain sucking mutant and sucked double d's brains out his skull and replaced his brain with a robot communicator so she can spread her villainous ways about the world using the lizard man, eddy!

**scammer101: you still believe that dumb story i made up??? you SAW what was under his hat, ed! NOT GILLS!**

edman11: says you.

**scammer101: YOU WERE THERE!!**

** scammer101: can i just tell the story already?! **

edman11: fine. BUT DO SOUND EFFECTS, EDDY!

**scammer101: lemme think about that- NO.**

**scammer101: so i went to the trailer park to find out what happened and marie invited me inside. NOT because she's a mutant, ED. so i says, 'marie, you're a girl. sock head's a boy. why were you hang in out with him?' and she goes, "we're not in GRADE SCHOOL anymore, dummy. you seriously still think girls have COOTIES?!" and she laffs at me. goddammit. so i says, "look, MARIE. i'm just here to find out what you drugged sock head with!" and she says; "he's matured, doofus. matured beyond YOUR competence!" so i says; wait too many words. say somthin' back or the thing won't work.**

edman11: do tell!

**scammer101: so then i gets all up in her goddammed face and yells, "you stole sock head!" and she laffs again and says, "he's dating my sister, what's to steal?"**

edman11: …dating? LIES, EDDY! DON'T BELIEVE HER!

**scammer101: no lie, she showed me a picture of him and may at the fair last year. how the fuck did he date her for A YEAR and we didn't know about it?!?!**

edman11: gotta go, eddy, sarah will tell mom if i don't clean my room.

**scammer101: whatever. bye, ed.**

 

**chatroom closed at 6:01 pm**


	4. Just don't

                                                                **Edman11 has opened a chatroom at 2:45 PM**

**Welcome to Ed-land!**

 

**Scammer101:** **….Really? that's your name of your chatroom?**

Edman11: yes it is mister smarty pants.

**Scammer101: fair enough.**

edman11: so are you not mad anymore?

**scammer101: not mad? NOT MAD? HOW THE HELL COULD I BE NOT MAD, ED?! HOW?! HE WAS WITH A KANKER SISTER FOR A YEAR AND I DIDN'T KNOW! HOW DOES HE EVEN DO THAT?!!!!!!**

edman11: soooo …. you are mad?

_Eddwardwith2d's: Ed, please stop. Its not worth it. Eddy's going to stay mad forever, i suppose._

**Scammer101: YOU! who invited the double crosser?!**

edman11: but eddy!

_eddwardwith2d's: To be fair, Eddy, i specifically did not disclose that information for this very reason._

**Scammer101: yeah, yer justified and i'm not. whatever. i** **don't care anymore. i used to care about my best friend, but i guess now that he doesn't even trust me with info on who he's DATING, i gess we aren't frenz. whatever. cya.**

**Scammer101 has left the chatroom at 2:59 PM**

Edman11: what do we do now?

_Eddwardwith2d's: Eddy's just being stubborn._

edman11: NO!

_eddwardwith2d's: …no?_

edman11: WE ARE FRIENDS NO MORE BECAUSE YOU DID NOT TELL HIM ABOUT YOU! YOU DID NOT PAY ATTENTION TO HIM!  SO START BEING HIS FRIEND AGAIN! BE NICE TO HIM!

_eddwardwith2d's: but i_ _have been! i've been under a lot of pressure lately about school, mother and father have- well… what does it matter to eddy if i don't tell him exactly who i'm dating?_

edman11: he trusted you and he thought you trusted him.

_eddwardwith2d's: okay, i get it. i'm the one to blame here. i understand completely._

**Eddwardwith2d's has left the chatroom**

edman11: everybody hates each other always ….


	5. Monobrow

~~~~**_sarah24: Jimmy! did you hear the big news? Eddy has officially left the eds! for good, he says!_ **

_Jimmymaster24: That's wonderful, girlfriend! i'll start planning a party right this very minute! this is something to celebrate!_

**_sarah24: Yeah! i'll get the cake!_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

edman11: baby sister, i know you're on your computer! talk to your big brother ed!

**_sarah24: ED, GO AWAY_ **

edman11: but baby sister!

**_sarah24: BUT BABY SISTER NOTHING! GO TALK TO YOUR LAMEO FRIENDS AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Edman11 has invited Eddwardwith2d's to the chatroom at 2:46 PM est. standard time**

**Edman11 has invited scammer101 to the chatroom at 247 PM est. standard time**

**WELCOME TO EDMAN'S BUTTERD TOAST PARIDIZE!**

 

 

_eddwardwith2d's: ed i really must say that we have to work on your sentence structure._

**scammer101: WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!** _  
_

edman11: you haven't talked to each other in three months now. TALK TO EACH OTHER RIGHT NOW OR I'LL COME OVER TO YOUR HOUSES AND STRANGLE YOU BOTH!

**scammer101: oh, sure, i'll talk to him. to tell him that he's a no good, lying, cheating, best friend not telling, terrible, TERRIBLE FRIEND!**

_eddwardwith2d's: oh like you've been any BETTER, EDDY! why i have every right to_

**scammer101: butt kisser, goody two shoes, lame brained,**

_eddwardwith2d's: and i most certainly do not_

**scammer101: I DUNNO WHAT HAPPENED, BUT ONE MINUTE i'M HAVING FUN AND THEN SOCKHEAD DECIDES HE'S TOO GOOD FOR US LAMEBRAIN SHITHEADS**

_eddwardwith2d's: EDDY! that kind of language is really_ _unnecessary!_

 **scammer101: what's that? i can't hear you! cuz i'm a fucking twerp who ruins everyone's life with his BIG, FAT, shit MOUTH that he runs all the time! GO FUCK MARIE** _  
_

_eddwardwith2d's: i am dating MAY, EDDY_

**scammer101: eff u**

_eddwardwith2d's: that's really, really, uncalled for, eddy_

**scammer101: i'm uncalled for? I'M UNCALLED FOR?!?!?! YOU'RE THE DICK FACE THAT RUINED MY LIFE**

_eddwardwith2d's: i hardly did anything of the sort, eddy_

**scammer101: EVER SINCE I FUCKIN FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU**

_eddwardwith2d's: pardon?_

_eddwardwith2d's: EDDY?!_

_eddwardwith2d's: EDDY!_

**scammer101: wat.**

_eddwardwith2d's: i just wanted to say that it's very noble of you to put your emotions on the line like that, especially because there was a chance that i didn't feel the same way about you_

**scammer101: what are you, shitting me sockhead**

_eddwardwith2d's: PLEASE, eddy, i despise that sort of language!_

**scammer101: i'm GAY, sockhead**

**scammer101: and yer not**

**scammer101: yer dating may**

_eddwardwith2d's: eddy i didn't say i was.. "gay" as you put it, but rather.... bisexual. if you will._

**scammer101: yer shitting me**

_eddwardwith2d's: no, eddy, i'm quite serious! and could you PLEASE desist of using that sort of... language while i'm around! thank you!_

**scammer101: yer shitting me. yer all gonna laugh in my face about it. well That's NOT GONNA HAPPEN! GOODBYE.**

_eddwardwith2d's:eddy, i never said i would...._

_eddwardwith2d's: eddy, i know you're still on here._

**_SCAMMER101 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM_ **

 

edman11: do yu love me too? <3

_eddwardwith2d's: well... ed, more of a brotherly love._

edman11: ME TOO! but... i think i like someone, double dee

_eddwardwith2d's: i thought you found girls disgusting! :)_

edman11: maybe

edman11: maybe i like her

edman11: but what happens if someone is already dating her, double d? what do i do?

_eddwardwith2d's: well, what's the young lady's name?_

edman11: may.

_eddwardwith2d's: well then that's just perfect. i don't know how to break up with may but i want to._

edman11: did you... DO IT with her yet?

_eddwardwith2d's: did i.... GOOD LORD ED_

edman11: heh heh heh

_eddwardwith2d's: i believe you've been watching too much television, ed_

edman11: hahahahahaha

edman11: i'll see you latr double d

_eddwardwith2d's: right.... well.. i have to go talk to eddy._

 


End file.
